


大哥和她的女人

by Nine1998



Category: OneD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: #吴宣仪x金知妍#警匪





	大哥和她的女人

那个女人……真的很好看。  
被一个男人从小巷子拖来仓库说什么打劫的时候，知妍真的很想翻白眼，拜托她看上去像那种很好欺负的样子吗？  
活动活动了手腕，准备打人。  
“H城很久没见过胆子这么大的人了？”  
意外听见熟悉的声音，金知妍绽开了灿烂的笑容。  
“什么人？”男人持刀的手看见穿着黑色皮衣踩着高筒靴的女人，有些颤抖，“吴……吴宣……？”  
“什么人？”来者挑眉，用下巴呶呶金知妍“她的人。”  
砰！  
侧身，拔枪，上膛，开枪，动作一气呵成。  
“你没事吧。”吴宣仪拉着金知妍知研上下细细打量了几番，确认对方真的没受任何损伤之外，又轻轻吻了对方的额头。  
“乖，去外面等我一会，五分钟就好。”  
金知妍知研乖巧的点头，朝仓库外走去。  
她身后，吴宣仪冷厉起来的眉眼。尖细的高跟鞋，踩上了因为腿被枪击穿而在地上扭动男人的胯部。  
剧痛而惨叫的男人，吴宣仪皱了皱眉，直接把枪口塞进了男人的嘴里。  
“我的女人，你连看一眼的资格都没有。”  
手指按下了扳机。  
金知妍知研听着身后仓库里的动静，低眉简短而又带着些轻快的叹了一下  
她都快忘了，她最初就是爱着吴宣仪身上这一股劲，杀伐果断，手段狠辣。这就像一股致命的吸引般，让她越陷越深，甚至忘记自己是个警察了。  
是的，她是一个卧底，两年前被派来这个H城最大的黑帮大佬吴宣仪的身边，原先只是想安安静静做个马仔，做着做着就做上了床。机密没套到，心还丢给人家了。  
吴宣仪从仓库出来，眉眼间的冰雪在看见金知妍后融化成柔和的春风，“走，回家。”  
没有再过问那个人的尸体该怎么办，总是会有人来收拾的，权力至上。  
“你是怎么找到我的？” 金知妍问。  
“出去了那么久都没回来，我就看你手机的定位器了，就算你不开心我也不会拿下来的。”吴宣仪搂着人的腰，又小声嘟囔，“女朋友长得太好看就是不让人省心。”  
……  
温馨的小家，没有黑暗，隐藏在这个城市的某一个角落里，看上去就像是普普通通的一对情侣。  
吴宣仪刚刚洗完手，腰就被人从身后抱住了，她刚偏头，就是一个响亮的亲亲。  
“今天怎么这么主动？”吴宣仪转过身去抓住撩完就要跑的人，靠在洗手台上，手指穿过那人柔顺的发，加深亲吻。  
亲着亲着，吴宣仪就开始上下其手，也因为常年摸枪的缘故，吴宣仪的手指上有一层微微的茧，触弄到湿润紧致的甬道时，也是一种别样的体验感。  
金知妍不知觉的眯眼，头向后仰去，洁白的脖颈显露出优美的弧线。吴宣仪亲上那送上嘴的美食，然后留下一个又一个的红印，手指的速度也越加越快。  
迷离间，金知妍看见镜子里的自己，双脸绯红，红唇轻启，陷于欲望无法自拔。  
吴宣仪最后一个搅动，金知妍短促的惊叫一声，瘫软在她的怀里，那还包裹着手指的地方正在剧烈的抽搐和张缩。  
好一会儿，金知妍才缓过劲来。  
吴宣仪将手拿出来，上面都是湿淋淋的水光，把一根手指塞进金知妍知研的嘴里，戏谑。  
“尝尝，全是你的味道。”  
金知妍知研回望着她，不甘示弱的用舌头卷弄着吴宣仪的手指，吮吸的啧啧作响，果不其然看见人耳根有些泛红，随后吴宣仪抽出了手指。  
“走，去床上。”  
……  
金知妍因为已经经历过一场释放，明显还有着为从情欲里出来的神色，内衣早早就被吴宣仪解开了，松松垮垮的挂在衣服里，脖颈上有着细碎的草莓印，怎么看都想让人狠狠地把她弄哭。  
实际上吴宣仪也这么做了，金知妍身上的每一个敏感点她一清二楚。从耳垂到胸口，再到小腹，一道口水印记下来，再到手指进入，拇指开始围绕着小穴上害羞的凸起打转。身下人的呻吟都开始变了味，颤抖，而又害羞的想用手去推开她。  
吴宣仪不轻不重搓揉着那颗已经要充血的小豆豆，一边还有心情去逗弄身下的人。  
“这个力道可以吗？”  
“你夹的有点紧哦，是这里吗？”  
吴宣仪俯下身来，吻住金知妍，口齿不清，“说你爱我。”  
“我……哈啊，我爱你，恩……我爱你……”  
听着金知妍一遍一遍叫着她的名字，然后双腿绷紧，再度登上高潮。  
大概是身体亢奋了太久，高潮后没多久，金知妍懒洋洋的就睡了过去。吴宣仪摇摇头，认命的起身准备清理，头皮感到一阵拉扯，是发丝和发丝的纠缠，吴宣仪突然就想到了一句古话：结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。  
好不容易在没有惊动人的情况下分开了头发，也做完了清理，放在床头的手机开始震动。  
吴宣仪走到了阳台，压低声音。  
“喂？”  
“老大，仓库那个人已经处理好了。”  
“嗯。”  
电话那头似乎沉默了一下，有些迟疑，“大嫂身份那个事……”  
吴宣仪转头看了看还在床上熟睡的金知妍，笑容宠溺。  
“没关系，都当做不知道就好，她不会怎样的。”  
何况……  
如果死在你的手上，我也愿意。


End file.
